Love That Will Not Alter
by ItalHunni28
Summary: Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. Naley, what I would like to happen next week!


**A/N: **Okay guys…uh one of my "religious" readers begged me to get this little one shot in before I left for vacation and I dunno how she does it, but she has a way of getting me to crack…it's just a random drabble of what she and I would LOVE to happen sometime in the near future between Naley…okay so without further ado, this is for her..23naley03…as usual….lol!

232323

Brooke sat at the bar just watching the interaction between the one couple who made her believe in true love. The two who used to be one, were now split into two…two. They were no longer one. She couldn't believe it. This separation was killing the two of them and Brooke could see it. Nathan would always be caught looking at Haley with nothing but sadness and angst written and smudged all over his face. His eyes were clouded by the love he felt for Haley and it broke Brooke's heart to see this. Haley tried her best not to look at Nathan, but Brooke caught the looks of longing and hurt in her stolen glances. Brooke wasn't the only one who could see it. Lucas, Peyton and Lindsey could also see the tension between Nathan and Haley that couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife the world had to offer. Of the many things these two had encountered, they couldn't overcome the one thing that had made them so strong in the first place. They always fought to keep their love alive and they were the ones who made everyone believe. And to Brooke, it was because of them that she had never stopped searching for the one that had made her happy.

Brooke's mind drifted off to the speech that she gave at their second wedding. She remembered the looks of happiness and love on both of their faces. _**I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I'd borrow a few words from Shakespeare. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds." When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow, I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope and I'm afraid to say it out loud because if life finds out, it'll try and beat it out of them and that would be a shame because we could all use a little hope sometimes you know? That feeling that everything's gonna be okay and that there's gonna be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter.**_

Brooke reminded herself of the promise that she made to the two of them…_everything's gonna be okay and that there's gonna be someone here to make sure of that._ Something caught Brooke's eye. Nathan was walking over to where Haley sat. He stopped behind her and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He raised his shaky hand and tapped her on her right shoulder. She turned around, looked at him for a split second and left her spot, not wanting to speak with him. Nathan chased after her. He stopped when he saw her staring into the water of the pool. She turned to meet his eyes and he walked up to her.

"Hales-"

"-I shouldn't have tried to change you. I shouldn't have tried to get you back to what you were before you lost basketball. I…I should have never have tried to get you back when I came home from the tour all those years ago…it…it was all for nothing…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"…I'm done trying…"

He stood there and she walked away from him. He hung his head in heartbreak and angst. He felt nothing, but pain…searing pain…unbearable pain in his heart. His stomach had turned into a bed on knots and he felt like vomiting. He turned and saw her small figure walk away from him. He ran his hands through his raven hair and exhaled a shaky breath.

"HALEY…"

She kept walking.

Brooke saw the whole interaction occur and decided that she had had enough. She walked over to Nathan who had made himself comfortable on the cold brick ground that surrounded the pool.

"What are you doing?"

"Sulking…"

"Why Nathan? You should be in there fighting for her…"

"She said that she's done."

"What?"

"She's done fighting…she's done trying…and now I'm…I-I'm without the one thing that kept me breathing."

Nathan punched the cement below him, hard. He winced from the pain, but it released a small amount of anger. He looked at his fist. He was bleeding.

"She may be done Nathan…but are you? For 6 years the two of you have taken crap from everyone…Chris, Rachel and now Carrie. Your families didn't even think that this would work out –"

"-And they were right…"

"NO! They weren't. Damn it Nathan…do you want her? Do you want Haley?"

"What kind of stupid question is that Brooke? Of course I want her…"

"Then **fight** for her because Nathan, if you don't fight for her, ten she has reason to believe that you don't want her, that you **did want** Carrie…"

"THAT"S BULLSHIT! I only want Haley…"

"Then prove it Nathan. Go upstairs and wait for her, she'll talk to you and you have to get her to listen."

"She won't talk to me Brooke."

"Oh, believe me she will."

Nathan stood from his spot on the cold ground and walked into his house. He ran up the stairs and waited on their bed for Brooke to get Haley to come and talk to him. He took a deep breath and sat there as nervous as he was on their first date. He smiled at the memory.

Brooke watched as Nathan walked towards his and Haley's bedroom. She spun her head and began her search for the woman who she was maid of honour for. She walked into the house and looked everywhere…living room, kitchen, dining area…she couldn't find her. Brooke was passing by the bathroom when she heard the sobs of the occupant. Brooke leaned her ear against the door and could hear them even more. She knocked.

"Tutor girl?"

"Brooke?"

"Let me in hun…"

Brooke could hear the bustle of feet scrambling to unlock the door. Brooke entered the bathroom and saw the tears in Haley's eyes.

"Tutor-girl, come here."

Brooke enveloped Haley into a hug and let Haley cry on her shoulder.

"Everything's gong to be okay…"

Haley's sniffed and shook her head.

"It's done Brooke…it's all finished."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Haley nodded and Brooke did as well. Then Brooke stood up and offered her hand to Haley. Haley gave Brooke a questioning glare and Brooke smirked.

"We can't talk in here…people do need to pee."

Haley gave an inaudible laugh and grabbed her hand. Brooke and Haley exited the bathroom and ascended the stairs. Brooke noticed that Nathan and Haley's bedroom door was closed and Brooke sighed in relief. Haley reached for the handle and entered the room. Sitting on the bed was Nathan in tears with red eyes and a tear-stained face. Haley spun around and looked at Brooke with disbelief.

"Don't judge me tutor-girl…Nathan talk to her and Haley **listen** to him. After six years of marriage if you two can't make this work, how can anyone believe in true love?"

Brooke closed the door and decided to sit nearby, just in case one of them had tried to emerge.

232323

Nathan sat on the bed looking up at Haley, but she wouldn't look at him. He could tell that she had been crying and he felt responsible for the tears. He stood from his spot on the bed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He walked over to Haley, but she moved backwards.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me for keeping this stuff from you…all I'm asking is that you hear me out. Haley…I've lied to you, I've kept things from you, but I have **never** cheated on you. You believe what you want to believe and you can stop trying, but that's not going to stop me from trying. I cannot not try or fight because if I did stop trying or if I did stop fighting, I'd lose the one thing that has kept me breathing all of these years. You are a part of me Haley and I know that you don't wanna try anymore because you feel that you're the only one who's fighting in this relationship, but believe me, I've been fighting and will forever fight for you and the life that I want with you. Don't ask me to stop because I won't do it, I **can't** do it. I promised you **always and forever **and that promise still remains. If only I could show you everything that happened…I don't want to lose you Haley. I told you the first time that I proposed to you that you were the only true thing that I had…and that still applies right now. I never wanted Carrie and I never will want anyone, but you for as long as I live. And if you can find it in your heart to let me in…again…for the millionth time…I promise I'll do anything you ask this time and you will never know a lonely night. And the only tears that you cry would be tears of joy. And when you run to my arms, I'll hold you tightly and never let you go…"

Nathan stood there staring into Haley's eyes. He spoke every single word with truth and did not blink once in his trance. Haley looked at him and the tears had begun to fall. She looked at the floor and her breath became shaky. Her tears were forming once again and she brushed the few that had fallen.

"Is that it?"

Nathan stared at her, tears in his eyes.

"No…"

He walked closer to her and grabbed her face in his hands. He pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips onto hers in a soaring kiss. She didn't push him away at all. He roamed her mouth and held her head firmly in place. His supply of oxygen became shortened as did hers. He reluctantly broke away from her and breathed, as she did.

"You think that you can kiss me and it'll make it all go away?"

"Was that the last one?"

"What?"

"Was that the last kiss that I'll ever have? Because if it is…I need one more just to remember what it feels like, so that I can forever taunt myself for letting you slip away."

Haley moved away from him and walked towards their bed…_their bed._ Her back was to him and she touched her lips. The tingling of his lips on her still lingered and her tears were still flowing.

She turned around and looked at him. He looked like a little lost puppy, just wanting to go home, to find his way back home. Haley looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I don't know if I can be who you want me to be. Yeah you've hurt me before, but this time…it's just too much."

"Hales…"

"Don't make this harder than it already is…"

Haley was making her way to the door, but Nathan grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. He trapped her body with his and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me that you don't love me…and I'll let you go…for good…"

"Nathan-"

"All you have to do is say it…and I promise I'm gone."

Nathan waited for Haley to say something, anything. She looked at him.

"I…I-I can't…Nathan…I can't say it and that why it hur-"

His lips crashing onto hers cut her off. It was hard and hungry and the two of them wanted it more than the other knew. Nathan held onto her waist, afraid to let her go, afraid that she would be gone. She tugged on his lower lip, prying it open and letting her tongue into his mouth. She was crying as was he, but this was one of those moments in his life that he didn't want to be over. She teased his by pulling away slightly, but he wouldn't have it. He started to leave butterfly kisses on the corner of her mouth and she only turned her head away from him. "Oh God." She muttered against his lips. He moaned and tried to breath.

He guided them towards the bed and the two of them toppled onto it. Articles of clothing were being discarded left and right, both of them neither leaving the other to breath and ounce of oxygen. They both had waited much too long for this moment and all either of them wanted was to just be together in a world without hurt.

Brooke still sat outside in the hallway and smirked when she heard the moans coming form the bedroom that Haley had entered almost a half hour prior. She smirked and walked down the stairs. Tomorrow would be a different story, but tonight…Naley was Naley.

_**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.**_

232323

**A/N: **Alright people…there it is, my tiny drabble…and Prettygirl27 this is NOT my entry for your challenge…bye people I'll miss u all! LEAVE REVIEWS!!!


End file.
